Where Are You, Noah?
by Odd's Little Girl
Summary: Noah hasn't talk to anyone in years. Mike, Zoey, Cody and some other contentions are at a gymnastics meet to cheer Mike on when a guy named Noah Sterecra competing. Is this the Noah that left them years ago or did that Noah die when Noah left? Slash of NoCo.
1. Where are you Noah?

Noah prov

I'm standing there. Waiting for them to get to sleep. I hear everyone snoring and I grab my bag and leave for the cab waiting in the front. I check to make sure the note is there. I wait for a second and whisper "Goodbye Cody." I get in the cab and say "The airport. Step on it." I get to the air port with time to spare. I grab the book Cody gave me and read it. I get on the plane as I start to sleep.

3 prov

Cody is standing there reading the note. Reading the note saying "Dear friends, I got to fly. I have a big thing in 2 day and I have to go. Cody, I could never say this to your face but I'm saying it now. Cody, I love you. Love you like a boy should never love another boy. But I don't care. I'm sorry. Sierra, take care of Cody. Don't let him go off the deep end. Other than that, you were a great friend. Owen, big guy. We were close but I could never say this to your face, tell Izzy you love her. That you want her to be yours. Do it and I know she'll love you back. Everyone, I didn't kill myself but I really had a big thing in a couple of days and I need to flee with out telling you. I'm sorry. From Noah." Cody starts to cry whispering "I love you too, Noah. Come back for me."

Sierra walks in and see Cody crying and gets down and hugs him say "It's okay, It's okay. We are here for you."


	2. Where Noah was

Mike's prov

i get off the bars and bow as I hear applause for my routine. Zoey meets me and kiss my cheek saying "Good job, Mike!" I nod a thanks as the next gymnast is called "Noah Sterecra, 3 time gold medalist ! Amazing!"

Sierra and Cody just got there and Sierra gasp at the name. "What's wrong, Sierra?" I asked. Sierra says" Noah's last name was Sterecra." I walk over to where I can see the guy. He was small and lean with the same tan skin as Noah had. This guy didn't have it in a messy look, but in a tight ponytail. The materiel is tight on him but is showing off his six pack. I cant think any more because he does a perfect routine and lands perfectly. I gasp at him. He then walks off after bowing.

"That was Noah Sterecra. He trains hard to deal with the death of one of his sisters. Let's take a moment of silence for this young lady who fought bravely against cancer but sadly died at 29 years old." The announcer said. Cody mumbles" Allie died?" Noah walked by saying" Good job, Mike. Hi, Sierra and Cody." He paused and said" Sierra? Cody? What are you doing here?"

"We are here watching Mike. How are you Noah?" Cody said shocking me. "I'm good other than Allie's death. Wait a second, please?" Noah asked as his cell phone began to ring."Hello? Hi Geoff! Yup! Thanks. No party allowed. I got to go now, Geoff. Tell the tater tots and Bridge I say hi." Noah says to the person on the phone.

Cody just goes in for a hug, pulling me with him, soon to be followed by Sierra and Zoey.

(Angel: My birthday is October fourth so I'm having a huge party. So if you want a update the day before or one Sunday? I'm asking so I know to write Friday and post Friday or write Friday and post Sunday. Plus my kids start day care and preschool full time next week so that's happiness. I need for beta as I'm dyslexic so ya. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for all the feedback and everything. Princesspopstar, thank you. Chaosmoonstar, thank you too. BYE!)


	3. Noah's thoughts

Noah's

I just stand there with Cody, Sierra, and Mike with this red haired girl hugging me. I hear Cody whisper" I love you too, Noah." I'm amazed with that. I left leaving a note not even saying good bye. I pull away saying" I'm not a big touchy person. Hi, I'm Noah, you are?" I asked the red head that who smiles saying "Zoey, Mike's girlfriend." I nod and think of if I could ever say that I'm Cody's boyfriend. I stand there and says" I got to go. Bye. See you at the medals, Mike. See you in another 12 years, Cody and Sierra. Nice meeting you, Zoey. Bye." I walk away fast, not wanting Cody and Sierra to know of my abusive ex's marks on me.

(Angel: Hi! So my birthday is Saturday! What do you want for my birthday? A chapter, a one shot, or a new book? Tell and you may get. Plus my kids start day care and preschool full time next week so that's happiness. I need for beta as I'm dyslexic so ya.)


End file.
